Any Flower Just As Sweet
by Sophia's-Obsessions
Summary: Irene and Molly aren't the pair you expect, but finding ways to work through their differences, they fall in love over and over again. Based on the Un-Love 30 Day Challenge. Molrene.
1. You Were Right About Me

**Chapter One: ****You Were Right About Me**

Molly Hooper was angry. That in itself was a feat, it took to upset the woman, and right now she was very upset. Marching down the street and pounding on the door where she knew the woman was waiting, she shifted her weight side to side as she waited for the door to open. The moment it did she pushed her way past a very shocked seductress and paced the room.

She didn't say anything at first, just kept pacing, realizing that she had come down here in a rage, but hadn't planned anything to say once she actually got there. She was sure a part of her was hoping Irene wasn't home and wouldn't answer her door. But as such, it wasn't her luck she was now forced to speak her mind. The thought terrified her.

"Molly, so nice to see you," Irene said politely, a touch concerned and confused at the woman's over active state.

"Irene, you were right about me," Molly blurted out, seemingly ignoring or not hearing the greeting.

Irene looked at her in shock. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"What you said yesterday, that I'm meek and quiet and let people walk all over me."

Irene pursed her lips. Now she remembered. She hadn't meant them negatively, only a statement of fact, trying to help Molly balance the pros and cons of her personality. Unfortunately, the didn't get to very many pros before the conversation was forced to a halt by an emergency at the hospital.

"That's all true, I've been hearing it all my life, but despite all that, I'm not useless you know." Her last phrase was said with a huff. "I can do things, I help people. I don't always speak my mind, I rarely protest, but I'd rather people walk all over me than watch them get hurt by my words."

She paused in her pacing just in time for Irene to catch her hand and pull her to face her.

"You never let me finish the other day Molls. That's what I love about you. You're delicate and precious and so very kind hearted. I just don't want to lose you because of it." Irene pressed a kiss to Molly's forehead and felt the woman relax beneath her.

"This is what I get for jumping to conclusions," Molly muttered.

Irene smiled and stroked her cheek. "Dear, I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Hello All! So this my first time writing MollyxIrene, and really my first time writing Irene. I'm sorry if either of them is terribly out of character, or if this really isn't any good. Still, I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading!**


	2. I Was Wrong About You

**Chapter Two: ****I Was Wrong About You**

_"Do you know what you are Molly? You're a mouse."_

****Irene had spoken the words when they first started dating. Molly couldn't remember what the conversation was that had led up to such an observation, but she remembered it clearly. She also remembered how Irene elaborated when Molly didn't respond.

_"You're meek, humble and while you mean no harm, you're easily stepped on."_

While many people throughout Molly's life time had called her a mouse, or variations thereupon, Irene was one of the only people to actually put an explanation with a term. Molly didn't mind of course, she knew it was true, but she was satisfied with the way she was. I might have been nice to have been a little more strong willed or such, but sometimes you are who you are and there are just some things you can't change.

"Molls… Moll…. Molly!"

Molly snapped out of her thoughts and looked, blinking at Irene, who was looking at her with mild concern.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to have dinner at my place tomorrow. Are you alright? You're not usually this spacey."

Molly smiled and nodded. "No, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night was all," she explained, which was part of the truth, but really she couldn't get Irene's words out of her head, though Molly couldn't understand why. Perhaps it was because she cared about what Irene thought of her more than she did most people.

"But yeah, dinner sounds great tomorrow, what should I bring?" Molly added.

Irene smiled. "Nothing but that beautiful face of yours." Molly opened her mouth to protest so Irene quickly added. "It's my treat so don't even try to argue."

Molly sighed. Irene usually had her way so there was no point in arguing, especially when you were a timid Molly Hooper.

They stood from the table, leaving their empty coffee cups behind and slid their fingers together as Molly slung her bag back onto her shoulder and Irene led the way down the street.

They had made it all the way back to Molly's house when Irene froze. "Molly, I need you to stay close to me," she said softly.

Molly had only heard this tone once before, right before their first date when Irene had explained that she had a rather dangerous past. She froze as well and looked around for what could have her girlfriend so on edge, meanwhile she scooted a little closer to the black haired woman.

"Ms. Adler, so nice to see you, why don't you come and take a ride with me?"

Molly looked towards the source of the voice to find a man leaning against an expensive black car, looking oddly underdressed in his jeans, t-shirt and vest. He had sunglasses buried in touseled hair and gum that he chewed rather casually. Visually, he seemed friendly enough, but even Molly could tell that this man meant dangerous business.

"Really, Darren, must we do this?" Irene asked in a seductive tone. "I think we both know how much better it would be for the both of us if you just climbed back into your car and drove away." She pulled Molly into the house.

Darren smirked and followed.

"Now now sweety, you know that isn't how this works. Now why don't you just come easy and not make this a hassle."

Irene smirked, a look of 'do you really think that's how this is going to work' on her face.

"Hey!" Molly cried, shocking both Irene and Darren.

Darren pulled his hand back from where it had made a grab for Irene's wrist.

"She doesn't want to go with you!" Molly snapped. "I'm sure whatever business you have with her you can sort out some other time, some other way."

"Molly, you—"

Molly cut Irene off, stepping in front of her and keeping firm eye contact with Darren.

"Miss, I really don't think this is something you want to be getting in the middle off," Darren said. He was a good several inches taller than Molly, and now that he was over the initial shock he was as cocky as ever.

"And why not?" Molly asked. "Because I'm a mouse?"

He looked a little confused but quickly shrugged it off and moved around her, pulling back his vest and nonchalantly unholstering his gun. Molly noticed but refused to let it bother her as she moved to block him from Irene once more.

Somehow, Irene still ended up with a gun pressed into her side as Darren casually slid an arm around her waist.

"Molly…" Irene started, but what was she could say? She saw a look in Molly's eyes that she had never seen before. A look of anger and burning determination. There was no way she was going to run now.

"Let. Her. Go." Molly growled.

Darren laughed and Molly's lips grew tight. Molly could see Irene was worried and she knew it wasn't for her own sake, but for Molly's.

Molly glanced around, but there was nothing she could use as a suitable weapon. She looked back to Irene but was unable to discern any hints as to what she should do.

"There's nothing you can do, Ms. Adler is coming with me and that's the end of it. Don't worry, I'll bring her back, if she behaves that is."

Darren's tone made it very clear that he didn't expect too much out of Irene. He shoved her forward and Molly saw the chance to do something. She waited for Darren to pass, staring at the floor before finally turning and elbowing him hard in the back. The gun fired and Molly immediately ducked. Irene, lucky to have been missed by the shot as well was quick to follow up Molly's attack by knocking him out as he started to rise again.

"Molly, Molly dear, are you alright?" Irene asked, tripping over the man in her rush to make sure Molly wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Molly said breathlessly.

"Oh Molly," Irene said with a smile, pressing painted lips to the young pathologist's forehead. "I was wrong about you. I was so very, very wrong about you."

Molly looked up with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Irene stood and held out a hand, helping Molly to her feet.

"You're not a mouse at all," Irene answered.

Molly seemed more confused than before so Irene pulled her close for a kiss before explaining.

"You're a flame Molly," she said, tucking some stray hairs behind Molly's ear. "I small flickering candle flame. Happy and content with just enough light for those who need it, but while you're easily extinguished, set your fire to something bigger and you become a blaze, you just need the right material."

Molly was silent, thinking about it for a moment before smiling and pulling Irene in for another kiss. A flame, yes, she could handle that and if a flame was what Irene thought she was, a flame is what she would be. The mouse was gone and the blaze was making its home within her and soon, she knew everybody would see that fire.

* * *

**So I don't know what to think of this chapter, I can't decide if I like it or think it's terrible. Irene is being really weird to play too. Anyways, I really hoped you guys liked it! The next chapter will be up soon, thank you!**


End file.
